Hallelujah
by TrashyBambi
Summary: This story came to mind after listening to a song that I'm very fond of. Please read and review it to tell me what you think!
1. Default Chapter

**Author Note - **Okay, I don't know how well this story is going to be. The reason I started it is because I was listening to the song 'Hallelujah' by Rufus Wainwrite and an idea just sprang into my mind. So I started this chapter, and it didn't quite turned out the way I expected, because I just had so many thoughts running through my head at once. So yeah, here it is and I hope you likey it. Please read an review!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own any of the characters, exept Willow. (I love that name!)

**Rating - **PG for now, it may raise in further chapters though...

* * *

"_Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you" _

_-Rufus Wainwrite 'Hallelujah'_

* * *

The girl with the beautiful long black hair sat at the edge of the lake, her knees pulled up to her chest, looking for warmness, talking to her self. Or so that is what it looked like from the shadows that Severus stood in. But she was really talking to the giant squid in the lake that was lying in the water, just before the shore.

The moon shone down on her and the lake, making it glisten with beauty. The girl didn't need the moonlight to make her beautiful, she did that fine by herself.

Although Severus did not like to admit it, he had been eyeing Willow from afar for some time now. She was usually by herself, walking gloomily to her classes. She sat in the back of potions alone, obviously paying attention but seeming like she was not. She got decent grades, she was just ... different. She was in Slytherin, and whenever he saw her in the common room, she was always in the same spot. Sitting alone on a window sill, either watching outside, or reading a book.

That was what she did a lot; read. She could be found in the back of the library, by her self of course, reading in a corner. No, she didn't sit at the table, for she was afraid someone would come and sit near her. So instead she sat in a corner and read.

She also seemed afraid of Severus Snape. She gave him frightened looks when he came by. She would quicken her pace, or slow down to let him pass. When he called on her in class she would get this look in her eye. She was more afraid of him then Neville Longbottom was. Of course, he couldn't start being kind, because that would just ruin his image. So instead he watched her. It may have seemed like he was a stalker or something, but he wasn't, he was just in love... with a 17 year old girl...

She got up suddenly and headed to the castle doors. Severus quietly watched her enter the castle. As soon as the doors shut, he swiftly walked to the doors and opened them.

...But she wasn't there...

Severus looked around and headed to the open dungeons door. She had obviously gone down to the dungeons. He started down the stairs when he saw a small black kitten. He had seen it around before, obviously one of the students cats. The kitten was tiny, with huge green eyes. It looked at him as he picked it up. It fit in the palm of his hand. He stroked it with one long finger, before heading back down the stairs.

"Now why were you up there?" He asked the kitten, stroking it again.

The kitten looked up at him and gave out a tiny meowed. He smiled a bit and continued down the stairs. But he passed the almost invisible entrance to the Slytherin common room. The kitten stared back at the entrance as Severus went down more steps. He finally came to a stop in front of a door. He muttered something under his breath and stepped into a hallway. He walked to the end of the hallway, coming to another door. He opened that one up and stepped into a large bedroom.

It had a very large, four poster bed against one wall. It had a nice big dresser. And best of all, it had amazing portraits... that did not move. They were muggle pictures. And they were beautiful.

Severus leaned over to the cat and whispered, "Don't tell anyone I have these pictures."

The cat's little ear twitched and Severus gave out a small laugh. He set the cat on the bed and went into the bathroom to change. The cat watched him go.

Finally Willow was able to relax some, even though she was in the Potion Master's bedroom. His secret wards, where no one had ever been. Well, maybe some had entered it, but never a student. She most have been the luckiest person alive.

Obviously Professor Severus Snape had been hurt in some way as a child. There fore he kept away from others and wasn't very popular. Neither was Willow Pasteoret. She was a very lonely person, who was never able to make friends with humans. So she instead found a secret talent within herself to talk to animals. And along with that she was able to turn into a very small black cat. Most people kept away from black cats, she knew, but to other cats they were very special.

Severus emerged from the bathroom, with a black bathrobe around him. He looked at the cat and sat on the bed.

"You are a very beautiful cat." He said, petting the cat. The kitten purred loudly and rubbed against his hand. After awhile of petting the cat, he took off his robe to reveal green boxers. He slipped under the covers, said goodnight to the cat and turned out the light.

* * *

Ok, thats it. Please tell me what you think! 


	2. 2

Ok so here is my next chapter of this story. I like how this is coming along. Anyways, in this part of the song, just pretendit say 'he' and not 'she'. lol. Please read it and review! Thanks. Oh and thanks to all my reviewers :-D 

P.S. Sorry so short! Next one will be longer!

* * *

_"She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair"_

_Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright_

* * *

Willow, watching her beloved potions teacher sleep was like Heaven in the dungeons. But the small black kitten was terrified at the same time. She was afraid of falling asleep. Because when she sometimes fell asleep as a cat, she would wake up as her regular self again.

She wasn't an animagus. She had a very rare specialty where she could change into an animal, and thus talk to animals too.

She looked at the Potions master, with pure delight in her eyes. His chest heaved up and down in a steady pattern as he slept away. She purred quietly to show her happiness. She had been down this far in the dungeons as a cat before, so she was almost comfortable, but she was still afraid of becoming human again.

She curled into a ball next to him, hoping to stay awake. But her eyelids started to get heavy and she fell asleep just as dawn was creeping up.

She awoke suddenly to a loud gasp and a mad rustle of clothes being put on. Not realizing where she was she yawned loudly and stretched, taking her time to see what the noise was. By the time she opened her eyes and looked up she was staring into the eyes of Severus Snape. For a moment she thought she was still a kitten and said,

"God he's hot." But it didn't come out in meows like it was supposed to, it came out in English. She gasped and quickly put her hands to her mouth to stop anything else from spilling out.

Snape looked surprised for a moment, but then went back to that serious look he always had.

"Excuse me?" He said, hands folded over his chest.

"I... uh..." She stammered.

"Well? Spit it out girl!" He said.

Willow looked as if she was about to faint. But Severus showed no mercy. In an instance he pulled her off the bed and did a quick spell on her.

Willow let out a scream of fright as she saw that she was tied to a chair. She struggled with all her might as tears slipped from her eyes. He was ruining her, making her cry in front of him. She was so embarrassed and scared all at the same time.

* * *

_Random quotes_

I love your ducky with all it's ducky goodness - Jade Pudget

Yes, I'm a vegetarian, but not because I love animals, I'm a vegetarian because I hate plants. - Jade Puget.


End file.
